Temptation
by RingOfTheShire
Summary: Kathleen Minas isn't your every day average Slytherin. It is still a mystery as to why she was even placed in that house. She favoured the quiet and remembered her manners instead of her gossiping housemates. But what makes her different? What is she running from? And why is she finding herself attracted to a certain blonde? Not even her visions could have prepared her for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters. The credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's note: The way this story will be set out is crossing between flashbacks and the normal story. The flashbacks are not that long and will hopefully not appear a lot, they are there just to give insight to my OC's backstory. Enjoy!**

* * *

_In an open clearing in an isolated forest, everything was calm. Even the air went undisturbed. That was of course, up until a young girl shot through a gap in the trees, covered in mud and twigs. She stopped in the middle of the clearing and slowly turned around, eyes wide and round like a deer being stalked. The girl faced the way she had come, trying to listen for someone pursuing her trail - following her. She deemed herself safe, hoping that for the time being she would be alright, if only for a couple more nights. Her breathing stopped abruptly and she realised something. Where was her brother? A twig snapped behind her. She spun around, wand drawn, ready to face her attacker - only to find there was no one there._

_"Kath? Kathleen is that you?" Somebody whispered. She could roughly make out a far figure crouched behind a tree 10 metres away. She recognised that voice._

_"Patrick, oh Patrick please say that's you," the wild girl whispered. The figure darted out from behind the tree and raced to meet her in the middle of the clearing. Long thin arms wrapped around her skinny waist._

_"You're safe... You're safe." The boy muttered more to himself than to her._

_"You're my brother, I'd never leave without you."_

* * *

I woke with a start. My mind still reeling from the awful nightmare I just had. Glancing around the room I noticed my housemates still spark out in bed, some snoring, though they'd never admit it. Sitting up in bed, I sighed. Though I always enjoyed being the first one awake, the state of complete bliss and calm before my snotty, arrogant housemates woke up. Pushing myself off the bed, I stumbled awkwardly into the bathroom just off the dormitory, as if my body was still trying to wake up from its uneventful slumber. I supposed that was another perk to being the first one awake; no girls quarreling over who deserves to get to shower first. Considering that it would be a good hour before the rest awoke, I treated myself to a nice, long, relaxing shower.

After stepping out of the shower and changing into my robes, I turned around to look into the mirror hanging delicately on the wall. Taking one good look at my hair, I couldn't help but sigh, it would not bode well to leave it out. With all the skill of a natural hairdresser, I braided my silky, wavy blonde hair into a French braid down my back, after all, it was my mother who taught me how. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror, green eyes shimmering back at me. With just mere minutes to spare, I slipped out of the bathroom, through the dormitory and out into the common room.

Down here, others were awake and talking way too loud. Attempting to escape the devilish conversations around me, I rushed towards to door. It was about halfway though where I slammed into someone and fell to the floor, books and notes pooled around my feet. I flushed bright red.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, looking up. And who was it looking right back at me? With the grey blue eyes that held the devils coldest stare. None other than Draco Malfoy. I swallowed nervously, expecting him to make a huge scene about it. Instead, I was surprised.

"Watch where you're going, filthy halfblood!" He spat and stormed off, crinkling some of my papers underneath his shoe. However, I didn't notice that, for I was too busy staring at the boy, trying to figure him out. Although it was an awful insult, it could possibly be the nicest thing he'd ever said to me. I'm sure most of my housemates would most likely think of something worse to say. After that thought, I realised that half of my fellow Slytherins were, in fact, sniggering at me. The other half? Well, they most likely just hadn't noticed what had happened, no doubt they would laugh if they did. Gathering up the last of my fallen books, I stood up and once again rushed towards the exit, this time I thankfully didn't collide with anyone.

Making my way towards the Great Hall for breakfast, I finally let my thoughts wander. Potions was my first class this morning and there was no denying how much I excelled in that subject. I was simply one of the best, and the quality of my homework rivaled even that of Hermione Granger's. It was just something that came naturally to me, I knew which shortcuts to take, to make it quicker and also of better quality. The answers were always there in my mind, though I never felt the need to raise my hand in class, for that was something Hermione would always be better at. I enjoyed a challenge, and that was exactly what Professor Snape would present to me: a challenge.

"Hey, look! There's our favourite little blondie!" As I drew nearer to the double doors my two favourite red heads were currently clambering out. I couldn't help but smile, even though I knew having only two friends was laughable, the fact that they were Gryffindor's made my housemates murderous. Still, they were the only two people willing to talk to me - besides my loving brother.

"You look deep in thought," Fred pointed out, "maybe you should ask Professor Trelawny to clear your head, you could be damaging your (in italics) inner eye!" Fred imitated Trelawnys voice and feigned fainting whilst George prepared to catch him. I couldn't hold back my laughter, as my friends knew of my pure hatred for that class.

"I don't think so! Her burning herbs and incense sticks already give me a headache!" I protested and Fred and George laughed.

"Tough luck, what's your first class?" George asked.

"Potions," I beamed.

"There's something seriously wrong with you, did ya know? You should probably get Madame Pomfrey to check you out." George joked.

"Might be something wrong with your brain!" Fred added. I burst out laughing at that and Fred and George soon joined in.

"Anyway, best be off -" Fred started.

"We've got to find testers for our Puking Pastels!" George finished. I wished them good luck and couldn't help but smile to myself whilst watching them run off, shouting and laughing along the way. Fred and George were great, they were like brothers to me, always on duty to help cheer me up. And they did a fantastic job. With a quick shake of my head and a bemused smile tugging at my lips, I turned around and walked into the Great Hall, taking my spot at the very end of the table, concealed and unseen.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters. The credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Unfortunately, I walked into Double Potions 10 minutes late due to the fact that I couldn't find my 25 inches of homework. The parchment must have slipped out with the rest of my papers in the Common Room. However, when I went back to look, there was no sign of it anywhere.

"Miss Minas, how nice of you to join us. Do you find yourself incapable of arriving to class on time?" Snape drawled. I opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Nevertheless, take a seat at the back with Mr Malfoy, I trust you can do that on time?"

Flushed and embarrassed, I made my way over to my designated seat whilst hearing Gryffindor's mutter about how easy I got let off. As Snape started talking again, Draco leaned closer to me.

"I believe you dropped this." He whispered. I looked down, confused. In his hand was the parchment of homework that I thought I had lost. Instantly relieved, I reached out my hand to grab it.

"Thank you!" I whispered back, taking it from him and placing it in my bag.

"Don't be." He sneered, "I copied it anyway."

I honestly didn't really care about that, I knew that the girls in my dorm used to find my homework and copy it all the time. You could say I was used to it. I chose not to reply to him and instead listened to what Snape was saying.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

I knew the ingredients without needing to open up her book. Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. I was just about to jump off my stool to collect them when Draco walked up and dumped them down on the table beside me, watching as they clattered about. I looked up.

"Thanks."

He shot a quick glare that fortunately went unnoticed for I was already thinking.  
_Right, finally a challenge. It should be a turquoise blue when finished and must simmered before drinking. Very easy to make mistakes, I'll have to follow the instructions very carefully. Overdoing the ingredients can lead to the drinker being placed in a deep sleep. Okay, I can do this._

I got up out of my seat and picked up the powdered moonstone before dropping it into the cauldron. Going over the steps in my mind, I stirred several times until the potion in the cauldron turned blue._ Easy,_ I thought. Draco leaned over the cauldron and let go of the moonstone he was holding, letting it dissolve into the potion. He leaned back, watching as I once again stirred the potion.

Half an hour and a couple of insults later, the potion was perfect. I smiled to myself before looking up and around the classroom. I wanted to laugh when I saw everyone else in deep confusion. I glanced around once more until I noticed my brother, his dark hair a comparison to my blonde. He was working with another Gryffindor, his shoulders hunched, as if he couldn't quite figure out what went wrong. I let out a small giggle. Patrick turned around quickly and, once seeing me, let out a lopsided grin.

"Mocking me, Kathleen?" He joked, " no doubt that yours is obviously perfect."

I walked up to his cauldron and peered in. "You forgot to add the powdered porcupine quills." I chided.

"You're a life saver, did you know, sis?" He smiled.

"Miss Minas, back to your seat please." I heard the familiar drawl and looked up to see Snape looming over Patricks cauldron. I nodded and went to sit back down. As soon as I got in my seat, Blaise Zabini leaned over mine and Draco's cauldron.

"How on earth did you get yours so perfect? Mine and Ava's just looks like some lumpy crap." He asked.

"Hey! I worked hard on that!" A girls voice objected from next to Blaise. Draco looked up and smirked at the two Slytherins standing behind us.

"Talent, Zabini, pure talent." Was all he said. I didn't bother to correct him that it was actually me who did the majority of the work.

"And I suppose Minas here did nothing?" Blaise said. I jumped at the shock of my name being said. I was more shocked that there wasn't an insult in there somewhere. Draco smirked at me, probably at how easily I scare.

"Minas here can't do anything right, do you expect her to be able to do this?" Draco drawled.

"Hey, I did practically most of it!" I protested. I instantly recoiled when I realised I said that out loud. Oh god, could I get even more stupid? I was about to apologise when Blaise spoke up.

"Would you look at that? Cats got claws!" He laughed, " 'Bout time somebody stood up to you, Malfoy!" Blaise smirked. Oh no, not good, definitely not good. I have no idea what possessed me to not only stand up for myself, but to stand up to one of Hogwarts' biggest bullies. Now would be the perfect time to have an invisibility cloak. Too bad I'm not friends with Harry Potter. Unexpectedly, Dracos smirk only got bigger. He opened his mouth to reply before he was cut off. Phew, at least I dodged a bullet.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" I looked up, seeing Snape leaning over Harry's cauldron. I immediately felt bad for him. Turns out, he forgot to add the hellebore. Snape emptied the cauldron with a flick of his wand. Beside me, Draco sniggered.

"Those of you who _have _managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with yours and your partners name and bring it up to my desk for testing." Snape called out.

Whilst filling up the glass vial with some of the potion, I couldn't help pitying Harry. He would be the one receiving zero marks on today's work. I handed mine and Draco's potion over to Snape and walked out of the classroom, only to be greeted by a familiar mewing. I looked down, seeing my cat Nala intwining herself between my legs.

"Come on girl," I cooed softly, "lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, only my OC!**

* * *

I walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts already knowing it would be nothing but bad news. Knowing that the new Professor Umbridge would be teaching it, I could already tell how many people she would frustrate, me being one of them. Fortunately, I didn't have to sit with Malfoy again, but I did have the misfortune of sitting next to Ava Corvus. I was confused as to why she sat next to me, I mean, there are plenty of other seats around the room. As she sat down, I could feel her eyes on me - analysing me. I stiffened in my seat, scared as to what she might be thinking. I also couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't insult me out loud. As if the day couldn't get any worse, Malfoy and Zabini walked in laughing and sat down in the seats behind us. _Just great_. Ava turned around to question what they were laughing about whilst I got my books and my wand out. I looked up towards the front and saw the monstrous pink toad already sitting at her desk, pleasantly smiling. If my cat, Nala, was here now, she'd probably scratch and claw her way out of the room. After everyone had settled down in their seats, Umbridge stood up, ready to address the class.

"Well, good afternoon!" She practically sang, her false smile perched on her lips. No one was really up to the task of being cheery so it didn't surprise me when only a few people muttered a reply.

"Tut, tut, that won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

I couldn't believe this woman. It was bad enough that the ministry was interfering at Hogwarts, but to try and change our behaviour? I strongly disliked this woman. I heard Ava scoff from next to me. Hey, at least we have one thing we can agree on. I didn't bother to chant along with the rest of the class and instead started fiddling around with the end of my wand. This woman was ridiculous and the way she spoke to us - like we were children - was appalling.

"Wands away and quills out, please."

My head snapped up. Wands away? In a DADA class? Salazar Slytherin, can this woman not teach? If she thought we had mastered wand less magic, she was certainly in for a shock. I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought along the same lines as this, for everywhere around me there was muttering. Oh Merlin, help us. I put my wand away and exchanged it for my quill, hoping something good would come out of this. Professor Umbridge raised her short, toad-like arm, the one with the wand, and used it to write on the blackboard. _A Return to Basic Principles_.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in you OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

And with that, she turned around to write on the board again. I stared in shock, processing what she said. I suppose she was right about us constantly having new teachers, it was definitely true. But still, at least this lesson was enjoyable. We were learning and also having fun. Where was the fun in this? I'll tell you, there isn't any. I sighed, dipped my quill in the ink pot and jotted down the course aims on my blank parchment. The quicker I co-operate, the quicker this lesson will be over with. Also, this could probably make good revision notes for the end of year. Once I finished I looked up, wondering what this woman could possibly have planned.

"Good," Professor Umbridge stated. "I should like you to turn to page five and read "Chapter One, Basics for Beginners". There will be no need to talk."

If possible, my jaw dropped even further at this 'Professors' idiocy. She sat behind her desk, clutching her pearly necklace, surveying us with her cold eyes, as if daring one of us to talk. I shook my head, _just get on with it, do you really want to get into trouble? You've never been in trouble before, don't ruin it now!_ Beside me, I could here Ava muttering incoherent words, although I was almost certain they were very colourful. Opening my book to the correct page, I listened to the sound of silence around me, apart from the occasional rustle of papers. A couple of minutes passed. I looked up, knowing that the other students were just as unhappy as I was. To my surprise though, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's own Ravenclaw, was staring determinedly at Professor Umbridge, hand raised in the air. I looked down. Her book was not even open. I glanced across from her and found Harry was staring at her as well. He caught my eye. I quickly looked down. However, it was when a few more minutes had passed, that I found me and Harry were not the only ones staring at Hermione. Almost half the class had decided that watching the girl with her hand up was more enjoyable that reading this boring chapter that was set for us. Eventually, Umbridge lifted her beady eyes to look at Hermione and smiled falsely.

"Do you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked in that sickly sweet tone of hers, as if speaking to a child. Oh Merlins sweet beard. I looked down at my book, determined to read this chapter. It was however, when Hermione said something that caught my attention.

"There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells." Hermione stated. The room once again plummeted into silence as everyone stared at the two. I decided to look around, wondering if anyone else wanted to ignore this as much as I did. I caught Malfoy's eye. He winked and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I turned back to the front as I heard Professor Umbridge saying something to Hermione.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expected to be attacked during class?"

Fred and George's little brother, Ron spoke up next. "We're not going to use magic?" He asked, disbelief clouding his voice. I tuned out of the conversation again, getting extremely angry at this woman. Merlin, who did she think she was? She was vile. I looked up as her voice took on a dark edge.

"I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever -" Shouted Dean before he was cut off. I clenched my fists to stop them from shaking. Lupin was one of my favourite teachers back in third year. He was able to look past me being a Slytherin and saw me for who I was. I admired him greatly for that. I often found myself walking to his office during lunch just to speak with him or catch up on homework. He had meant a great deal to me, so I'm not ashamed to admit I cried when he left. He had come up to me that day, kneeling down to my level in the middle of the corridor before breaking the bad news. I didn't cry in front of him, I couldn't. Not with the way I had been brought up. I shook my head, ridding myself of these memories when I heard a familiar voice shouting across the classroom.

"We learned and understood everything with all the teachers we had, even Professor Moody! And he turned out to be -"

"Hand, Mr Minas! Students _will_ raise their hands! We will learn in a Ministry-approved environment where students will be safe and follow the course provided for them." Umbridge repeated, face flushing.

"You've already said that!" My brother called out again. Luckily for him, Professor Umbridge ignored him. _Merlin, Patrick, how idiotic can you get?_ I thought.

Professor Umbridge was currently explaining to Parvati Patil why it is perfectly capable to still pass the exam even if we are not performing the spells before-hand. What a load of rubbish. I was determined to get at least almost all 'Outstanding' and I was not going to let this woman stop me. Harry's hand shot up again.

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" He asked.

"This is school Mr Potter, not the real world. There is nothing waiting out there. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" She said softly, in an awful sweet-like voice.

"Hmm, let's think... Maybe, _Lord Voldemort?_"

I flinched. I couldn't help it. After all, I knew that this... this... monstrous villain had unintentionally ruined my family, leaving my father currently power-hungry. I wasn't the only one who flinched. There were gasps all around me, even from Ava. I looked around and met my brother's eyes. He was extremely pale. I knew he was thinking along the same lines that I was. I turned towards the front. Professor Umbridge did not flinch, nor did she gasp or move or show any sign that she recognised that name. What she was, however, was thunderous.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." She stood up, creating a deadly silence around the room. So quiet, in fact, that you would of been able to hear a pin drop from the other side of the cavernous classroom. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead -"

She was cut off once again, by Harry. He was spouting off about how he had seen You-Know-Who. Had fought him, even. Harry was completely red in the face. Angrier than all of us in this room, including me.

"Detention, Mr Potter!" She almost screeched, a wide smile covering her face. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_. The ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark Wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

* * *

After all of today's classes was over, I decided to skip lunch, just wanting to rest before my loud housemates entered the dorm. Halfway down the corridor, a familiar feeling passed through me, like ice cold water running through my body. I recognised it immediately. Alarmed, I ran into the nearest alcove, already feeling the numbing pin pricks stabbing under my skin. I barely made it into the small cramped space before my eyes rolled back into my head.

_Glittering pale orbs lined the shelves. There were rows and rows, thousands of these orbs all placed in one huge room. But the room wasn't just occupied with these round smooth things. (Merlin knew what they were). No, there were people too. There were Death Eaters surrounding a small group of people. Around six or seven of them._

_"NOW!" Yelled Harry and the group of people sprang apart, wands drawn, shouting 'REDUCTO!'. A quick inspection told me who was there. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and... Me and Patrick. The orbs went flying off the shelves, scattering on the floor, shards flying everywhere._

_"RUN!" Harry yelled._

* * *

I forced my eyes open as I started gasping for air, my lungs desperately needing it. My mind was racing, trying to organise my incoherent thoughts.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't worry, you're fine." Someone said from across from me. I looked over, seeing my brother cramped in the empty space on the opposite side of the alcove. He must have waited for me to resurface.

"Patrick!" I panted, still trying to take in oxygen.

"What happened?" He reached over, taking my hand. I tried to remember every minuscule detail I could, knowing that my visions have always been important in the past.

"Death Eaters." I choked. I never liked them. They were awful people, sadly me and Patrick had the misfortune of meeting them before. "I don't know where we were, but I can tell you who else was there."

"Who?" Patrick prompted, bracing himself for the worst.

"Me and you." I said, he nodded. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna."

Patrick looked surprised and blew out a puff of air. "Well, that's..."

"Unexpected?" I finished for him. He nodded. "I think I'm going to head to bed, there has been enough crazy for one day."

He grinned. "Want me to walk you to the Common Room?"

"No, thanks." I smiled shakily before standing up and leaving him there.

That night as I lay in bed, I remembered the first time I had a vision. I was eight years old, playing out in the back garden. My mum had recognised what was happening right away and stayed with me until it was over. She was always very kind, very caring. If only I could of had a vision that would of saved her.

* * *

**I understand that this story could be really confusing as you know literally next to nothing about my OC Kathleen. However, it is meant to be like that. If you're feeling frustrated or annoyed and not knowing these things they will all be revealed throughout the story, if you're up for sticking around for the journey. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
